Une compréhension bien difficile
by DrayAllen
Summary: Natsu ne comprends pas ses pensées et son amie Lucy compte bien lui apprendre certaines choses de la vie.


L'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail venait de rentrer après une épuisante mission, Gray alla retrouver sa compagne Juvia tandis qu'Erza rejoignit Jellal avec qui elle coulait de beaux jours.

Ce soir Natsu dormirait seul car Happy voulait passer la nuit à manger des poissons avec Carla. Après des au revoir ils rentrèrent chez eux, Lucy se mit en pyjama composé d'un short et d'un débardeur seulement, et s'écroula littéralement sur son lit.

Après une heure à vouloir dormir, Natsu se résigna à aller chez Lucy, il s'ennuyait tout seul. Il passa par la fenêtre qui donnait directement sur le lit de sa partenaire. Quand il la vit, allongée et endormie il sentit des papillons dans son ventre, se demandant pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il voyait Lucy elle lui faisait cet effet là. Ce n'était pas le seul symptôme, à chaque fois que Gray ou Loki s'approchait d'elle son cœur se serrait où alors son souvent son sexe se tendait.

En effet Natsu ressentait mais ne trouvait pas de signification à cela, Igneel ne lui avait jamais expliqué ce qu'était les sentiments et plus particulièrement l'amour et l'excitation.

On pouvait donc dire que Natsu était amoureux de Lucy et qu'il avait envie d'elle mais il ne le savait pas.

Il regarda Lucy quelques instants, elle était réellement magnifique sous la lumière de la lune. Puis il fut attiré par la poitrine de sa partenaire, il se demandait pourquoi elle ne la montrait jamais après Natsu était souvent torse nu, un corps est un corps. Il était intrigué, il n'avait jamais vu de poitrine féminine en y repensant. Il leva donc le débardeur de sa meilleure amie, et eut la stupéfaction de découvrir pour la première fois de sa vie des seins, sa verge déjà levée ne se tendit que davantage.

Il commença à toucher puis à caresser les pointes qui se tendaient fièrement devant lui à mesure des attouchements. Ensuite il eut une folle envie de les goûter, il lécha et mordit gentiment les tétons de la mage stellaire. Elle émit des petits gémissements mais ne se réveilla pas, après tout elle était tellement exténuées que l'on aurait pu faire éclater une feu d'artifice à 20 centimètres d'elle qu'elle n'aurait même pas sillé. Mais le Dragon Slayer dû arrêter son exploration car son entrejambe devenait douloureuse. Il baissa son pantalon et toucha la tête de son membre, il trouva cela agréable et empoigna son manche pour faire des allers retours rapides. C'est ainsi que pour la première fois de sa vie Natsu se masturba. Après une demi heure de ce traitement il sentit un léger frisson dans ses testicules il se retourna, pour voir Lucy mais un liquide épais et blanchâtre sortit de sexe en 3 longs jets pour atterrir sur les seins imposants de la blonde endormie. Natsu pris directement un mouchoir pour essuyer, baissa le débardeur, remonta son pantalon et s'endormit en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Il se sentait libéré, léger et se promit donc de recommencer, mais quelque chose lui disait de ne le dire à personne.

Lucy se réveilla au premiers rayons de soleil, elle avait chaud et une odeur plus qu'agréable s'introduit dans ses narines, elle en déduisit donc que Natsu était venu la rejoindre pendant la nuit comme il le faisait si souvent, lui seul avait cette odeur que Lucy aimait plus que tous les parfums du monde. Elle admira son partenaire quelques minutes avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front et de se lever pour prendre une douche. Sous l'eau chaude elle rêvassa, elle aimait Natsu mais se doutait que ce dernier ne devoir pas savoir la signification du verbe « aimer » , elle le désirait également Natsu était très beau avec un corps de rêve. Elle bavait intérieurement lorsque qu'elle le voyait torse nu. En sortant de la salle de bain elle vit Natsu en train émergeant de son sommeil et lui proposa d'aller se laver à son tour.

En entrant dans la salle bain Natsu vit le linge de nuit de la blonde gisant par terre, il y jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua un bout de tissu plus petit que les autres, il allait le reposer quand une odeur délicieuse et enivrante lui chatouilla les narines. Il porta le bout de tissu à son nez et renifla longtemps, il réitéra l'expérience de la veille, c'est-à-dire la masturbation. Il se lava et sortit pour voir que sa blonde préférée venait de terminer un petit déjeuner royal qu'il se pressa d'engouffrer.

Aujourd'hui c'étai leur journée de repos, Lucy lui proposa de la passer ensemble devant des films ou autres, bien entendu le mage de feu accepta mais la prévint qu'il devait passer chez lui afin de se changer.

Une heure plus tard quand Natsu revint à l'appartement il entendit des bruits les mêmes que Lucy avait fait lorsque qu'il caressait sa poitrine intrigué il ne se montra pas et préféra rester à la fenêtre, ce qu'il vit le mit dans tous ces états ; Lucy avait une main dans son short une autre se caressant un sein et gémissait. Natsu resta bloqué devant cette image plus que divertissante pour lui, après qu'elle minutes elle cria presque et Natsu se montra alors qu'elle avait finit sa petite affaire.

-Yosh je suis revenu Lu', alors on regarde quoi ? Dit-il feignant l'indifférence.

- Euh bah j'ai prévu deux films.

Elle était gênée qu'il arrive aussi tôt. Elle se ressaisit, après tout son plan était infaillible, elle avait loué deux films à l'eau de roses mais tout de même avec quelques bagarres pour divertir le monstre avec qui elle allait les regarder. Elle voulait qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'était l'amour ou du moins les signes affectifs amoureux.

Une fois les deux films regardés, Natsu restait perplexe.

- Lucy, pourquoi les gens ils faisait des trucs bizarres ?

- Comme quoi ?

Natsu trouva préférable de lui montrer, il posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de coéquipière. Il se détacha presque directement, un long frisson avait envahit tout son être. Lucy était rouge tomate.

- C'était bien, surtout avec toi, on recommencera ?

- Tu sais Natsu c'est les couples qui font ce genre de choses.

- Couples ?

- Un couples c'est quand on s'aime, plus que de l'amitié, différent de l'amour familial, quand tu vois cette personne dont tu es amoureux ton cœur bat plus fort, quand elle te touche tu ressens un frisson et te sens léger au point de pouvoir t'envoler. C'est ça être amoureux, et les

amoureux se mette en couples.

- Bah on a qu'à faire un couple toi et moi !

- C'est pas aussi simple que ça Natsu…

- Bah, est-ce que t'es amoureuse de moi ? Parce que moi oui, j'ai eu les frisson, et c'est comme si mon cœur allait exploser à chaque fois que je suis avec toi. Et en plus même mon corps à des réactions bizarres.

- Réactions bizarres ?

- Ouais, mon sexe se lève quand t'es avec moi, ça veut dire quoi ?

- IDIOT PERVERS NATSU !

Elle le jeta par la fenêtre en un magnifique coup de pieds aux fesses, puis elle se pencha à celle-ci, et lui demanda si tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Il répondit qu'il voyait pas pourquoi il mentirai. Elle le réinvita donc à entrer et se jeta sur pour l'embrasser comme jamais personne n'avait embrasser.

C'était au début maladroit et assez brutal mais ils s'adaptèrent et la fougue prit le dessus. Natsu commença à descendre dans le cou de son nouvel amour, il lécha, suçota, mordit, chatouilla et taquina. En même temps Lucy retira les vêtements de Natsu, elle caressa toutes les parcelles de son torse.

Natsu lui avait déjà enlevé son débardeur, et son soutient gorge ( qu'il avait plutôt arraché n'étant pas très patient) Il joua avec ses tétons, donnant le même traitement qu'à son cou.

Il dû néanmoins cesser quand elle le repoussa légèrement pour baisser son pantalon, voyant qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements, elle souffla sur le sexe déjà bien gorgé de sang, il tressaillit elle le caressa doucement puis s'approcha lentement, lécha le gland un peu timidement tout d'abord puis se fit plus entreprenante. Elle le lécha de toute sa longueur, puis le mit dans sa bouche, pas entièrement cependant car Natsu avait une très belle taille. De sa main droite elle caressait ses testicules et de l'autre sa cuisse.

Natsu lui avait cessé tout mouvement et regardait intensément la fusion entre leur deux corps. Ne pouvant se détacher. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que l'on puisse un jour lui faire ceci, mais bon dieu ce qu'il aimait ça.

Après quelques minutes Lucy, se releva. Elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il soit en elle et vite ! Elle le fit allonger sur son lit, le chevaucha et puis s'empala sur l'objet de ses désirs.

Elle sentit son hymen se déchirer, mais elle n'avait que légèrement mal, trop excitée pour que la douleur prenne trop d'ampleur.

Natsu était au paradis, c'était encore mieux que sa bouche, et il fallait le faire tout de même, c'était chaud, doux, humide et serré.

Mais d'un coup Lucy se retrouva sous Natsu, le jeune n'aimant pas vraiment être dominé apparemment. Il se mouvait en elle lascivement, il était fougueux et tendre à la fois. On entendit que leurs gémissements envahir toute la pièce. Il ne faisait plus qu'un. Après des minutes Natsu se libéra en Lucy, il s'écroula sur elle mais s'en l'écraser de tout son poids.

Il recommencèrent leur union tout la nuit. En se murmurant parfois leur amour.

Le lendemain on put voir deux personnes main dans la main entrer à Fairy Tail, l'air encore plus épuisé qu'à leur retour de mission mais une aura de bonheur complet flottait autour d'eux.


End file.
